In this study we intend to investigate the response of the fetal cerebral circulation to PaO2, pH and change in arterial pressure. We will also study potential mechanisms responsible for the sluggish response of the fetal cerebral vessels to changes in PaCO2. This will be done in a chronic fetal sheep preparation.